Despertar
by Luu1225
Summary: A veces se necesita un empujón para llegar a lo que de verdad se quiere ser... o en este caso, varios empujones. [Viktor x Yuuri] [Lemon] [Algo oc]


**[…]**

No se siente nervioso o asustado, puede que un poco ansioso, pero su rostro no lo refleja.

Está seguro de lo que pasará mañana, dará su mayor esfuerzo para ser el ganador y que Viktor regrese a Rusia y le entrene como prometió hace varios años.

Tiene su objetivo perfectamente establecido, son las 12 de la noche cuando se levanta y sin despertar a ninguna de las personas que hay en el lugar hospedándose sale de ahí. Todas las calles están oscuras, si no fuera por las luces de los postes o la misma luz de la luna ni siquiera abría como habría llegado.

Sabía que no podía pedirle nada a Yuko, una de las propietarias del castillo de hielo, pero se dio esa pequeña libertad y le pidió la llave del lugar para entrenar un poco a solas. No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, sin embargo, la fémina le pidió que tuviera cuidado y cerrara bien antes de irse.

Y por supuesto, que no se sobre esforzara. Esa chica era de verdad interesante, no por nada era madre de tres niñas.

Llegó al lugar, hizo el ademán de insertar la llave en la cerradura pero se percato, de que las puertas no estaban cerradas. La fugaz idea de quién podría ser no tardo en pasar por su cabeza, eran altas horas de la noche, tal vez eran los integrantes de la familia Nishigori dándole sus toques finales al lugar para que este estuviera listo para mañana.

Eso era lo más seguro o también...

-Tch, ese cerdo...- chasquea la lengua y no tarda en dirigirse hacia el interior del lugar, pasando de largo los vestidores, no iba a ponerse los patines hasta saber quién era la persona que se encontraba ahí.

Llega a la entrada pero se detiene, tras escuchar cierto sonido que lo confunde, suena como un sollozo pero es todo lo contrario a eso.

Mira hacía todos los lados, con obvia confusión, es hasta dirigir la mirada a los asientos del costado derecho de la pista que se encuentra a la perfección con el propietario de ese sollozo.

Se esconde detrás de la pared de concreto que hay a un lado de él, desde ahí es capaz de escuchar a la perfección lo que el castillo de hielo presencia en ese momento.

 **[...]**

Gemido tras gemido, mientras alzaba las caderas conseguía un mejor ángulo para que le penetrara ahí, justo en ese punto dulce que le hacía casi sentir como estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, en cualquier momento lo haría, solo quería sentirle más, quería que siguiera empujando que le hiciera sentir aquella sensación aun si no estaban como ahora.

Quería guardar en su memoria el rostro de Viktor Nikiforov mientras lo penetraba.

-J-Justo ahí- gime el japonés, dejándose hacer por los movimientos de sus caderas y las del hombre que está debajo de él, lo siente, está sintiendo como le penetra con mayor intensidad, aun cuando sus movimientos son lentos dan justo donde le gusta.

Viktor no emite palabra, eleva sus caderas para adentrarse por completo y de una sola estocada en el interior de su "estudiante".

Yuuri jadea y solo vuelve a descansar su rostro sobre el de Viktor, sentir la respiración caliente de este en su oído lo excita más de lo que ya esta, el cómo le sujeta por los glúteos, sentir los masajes que da a estos y cuando los estruja lo calientan más de lo que ya está. Además de eso, hay otra cosa que lo excita.

Algo que lo vuelve loco.

-No hay nadie- susurra el de cabellos plateados en el oído del azabache. –gime con todo lo que puedas, adelante~- eso ultimo lo dice casi canturreando, lo sujeta con más fuerza y embiste hasta sacarle el aire.

Katsuki no logra recuperarse cuando Nikiforov comienza a embestirle con ganas, los muslos de este golpeando sus glúteos hacen una serie de sonidos que solo aumentan su libido, la erección que hay entre sus cuerpos se vuelve más y más grande, al igual que la que está dentro del azabache. Siente como crece, casi al punto en el que parece que fuese a explotar.

Y eso haría, pero... aun no.

Sonríe y mantiene mano puesta en el borde del asiento, porque sí, lo están haciendo en uno de los asientos del Ice Castle, un lugar que regularmente está lleno de personas ahora es testigo del encuentro carnal más intenso de Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov.

Lo que muchos fans harían por presenciar algo como esto, quien sabe, el día de mañana alguien sería el afortunado de sentarse en el lugar donde estaban haciéndolo.

Muerde su labio inferior, ahogando con esto un gemido que lo aceptaba, sería uno de los más sonoros de su vida. Sabe que eso frustra a Viktor, por el simple hecho de que no lo deja escucharlo, sonríe y aun con la mano en el cojín del asiento se las arregla para ejercer fuerza en su interior.

Y así aprisionar el miembro de Viktor.

-Ngh- Viktor reprime un jadeo. –Mierda... eso duele, Yuuri- los ojos de Viktor encaran ahora los del patinador de 23 años.

Esta sonriendo.

-¿Un poco de esto te duele?- interroga el más bajo, ahora acompañando el vaivén que las caderas de Viktor hacían contra las del contrario, con cada movimiento puede sentirlo llegar a lo más profundo de su interior.

El ambiente entre ellos dos es caliente, las respiraciones agitadas de los dos solo los hacen sentir cada vez más cerca de la cúspide del placer, Viktor toma en sus manos el culo de Yuuri, masajea estos con una dedicación y rudeza que lo hace casi ver estrellas; Katsuki tiene un trasero único, suave, regordete... deseable.

Sin delicadeza, porque ya la perdió desde que comenzaron, lo embiste. Las carnosas perlas que hay debajo de su miembro comienzan a golpear el trasero del pelinegro, quien no hace más que volverse uno con los gemidos, jadeos, los golpes... con todos esos sonidos sucios que rompen el silencio del Ice Castle.

El asiento rechina, son ellos los que provocan esto el espacio tan pequeño en donde están solo provoca que ambos se deseen más de lo que ya lo hacen.

Algo está cerca, para ambos el clímax se aproxima, sobre todo para Katsuki al verse atrapado entre los ataques a su trasero y miembro. Viktor lo masturba con rapidez, la misma con la que lo embiste. El sudor evita que sientan el frío del ambiente, no hay forma de que esto acabe ni siquiera un poco.

-Viktor...Viktor...- gime el nombre de su entrenador, sin preguntar lo besa, atrapa los labios del mencionado entre los de él, saboreando cada pequeño centímetro de la boca ajena. Se besaron con ferocidad, sin pensar en el lugar donde estaban, lo que hacían y que podrían ser descubiertos.

Nada importaba en ese momento, nada que no fuesen ellos dos.

-Yuuri- gime bajo, sin avisarlo, sin esperarlo, llena aquel lugar con su caliente y blanquecina semilla, rasguña las nalgas del azabache; esta seguro de que había dejado marcas, pero ninguna de estas se comparaba con las que Yuuri había dejado en él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Katsuki Yuuri sintió una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida, una que estaba muy seguro, reviviría una y otra vez. Se retorció sobre el peliplateado, todo su cuerpo vibro de pies a cabeza, toda su esencia se derramo entre las ropas de los dos, pero daba igual.

Todo en ese momento no le importaba ni un poco, nada que no se tratara de este placer que en nada se comparaba a lo que alguna vez sintió.

Volvió en sí o al menos un poco, cuando saboreo un extraño sabor en su boca. Se relame los labios, vuelve a mirar a Viktor y se percata del por qué.

-Parece que por fin despertó- una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del número 1 en el patinaje artístico, esa pequeña mueca deja ver un color rojizo en el labio inferior, una sustancia que ahora relame.

Los orbes azules del ruso contemplan con una expresión satisfecha el resultado de lo que acaba de suceder.

Yuuri sonríe, retira aquella mano que mantenía sobre el cojín del asiento y la lleva a sus cabellos, los lleva hacia atrás, hecho esto mira una vez más al que aún permanece abajo y por supuesto... dentro de él.

Lame la sustancia rojiza que también había en su labio.

-Parece que "alguien" quiere tener otra ronda- sisea el azabache, meciendo ligeramente sus caderas.

Viktor traga saliva, respira profundamente y no hace más que aceptar la "oferta" de su estudiante. No había nada que le detuviera, después de todo había hecho lo que en un principio se propuso.

Despertar al Eros de Yuuri.

 **[...]**

Corrió lo más que pudo, hasta llegar a las puertas del lugar donde se hospedaba, llegó hasta su habitación la cual no era más que un pequeño cuartito donde se introdujo bajo las sabanas de su cama y se conservo ahí, hasta el día del encuentro en las aguas termales.

Es el primero en entrar a la pista de hielo, intenta dar su mayor esfuerzo, demostrar el amor incondicional pero solo hay algo en su que no lo deja en pasar.

 **"¡MALDITO SEAS EROS!"**

 **[...]**

 **¿Por qué Yurio perdió?**

 **Ahí está la razón (?)**

 **Un lemon algo flojo, pero cumplí lo que quería y ese era escribir algo "rico" de estos dos~**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
